


Cool Flames, Warm Ice

by GooeyHeat



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:43:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyHeat/pseuds/GooeyHeat
Summary: Something's got K' down, probably, and Kula's on the scene to figure it out!





	Cool Flames, Warm Ice

It was an ordinary afternoon in the apartment that the two NESTS escapees and their cyborg companion called home. Maxima and Kula had just returned from a trip to the grocery store ("stop putting more ice cream in the cart, Kula, or else you won't get any at all," Maxima had said) and were in the process of putting their purchases away when Kula spoke up.

"K' seems moody today."

Maxima answered without turning around as he put some canned vegetables in a cabinet. "K' is literally always moody. I thought you would've picked up on that by now."

"Well, yeah, but I think something's really bothering him," Kula responded, glancing around the room while holding a cereal box.

"Could've fooled me. He seems just as grumpy as always. That goes on top of the fridge, by the way," Maxima said, pointing to the designated spot for the corn flakes. "Besides, compared to you, princess, EVERYONE'S moody," he added, smiling.

"Weeeeeeeell, I think I'm gonna go find out what's wrong anyway!" Kula replied, spinning to head over to K's bedroom.

"Heh. Good luck," Maxima said sarcastically, but Kula didn't hear him.

 

Kula twirled up to K's door and knocked. "Can I come in?" she asked.

A surly voice from the other side of the door answered. "No."

Kula waited a moment. "Can I come in... now?"

"No."

"...how 'bout now?"

"No."

"How aboooouuuuut... now?"

"No."

"...now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."  
"Now?"

"No."

"Now?

"No."

A pause. K' almost thought he was free.

"...now?"

K' sighed. "Fine."

Kula opened the door to K's room to find him sitting on his bed. The room was pretty clean, which might surprise someone who doesn't know K' and his need to have a clear space for himself to think. Kula marched around the bed and sat next to K'. She turned towards him with an innocent smile and said "Soooo, what's on your mind?"

K' turned his head away. "Nothing."

Kula was used to this by now. Continuing to ask wouldn't let K' open up, so she decided to wait. The two sat in silence for several minutes. Neither spoke. K' rubbed the back of his neck. Kula absentmindedly kicked her legs off of the bed. The silence continued.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, K' spoke up.

"He's back."

Kula looked at K' and tilted her head quizzically.

K' went on. "Back when we fought Verse, at the tournament... I heard a voice. Not Verse's normal voice. It spoke directly to me. And I knew that voice. It was... it was Krizalid."

"Krizalid..." Kula mumbled.

"He headed up the Kusanagi cloning project. He started all of this. He's the reason my life's where it is now. He's incredibly dangerous, but more to the point..." K' clenched his fist. "I hate him. I hate him so much. And I was glad he was dead. But now, with all this Verse shit... he's back. And I know... if I run into him, I'll burn him to a fucking crisp. There won't even be a soul left for the next Tiki torch magic monster to bring back. But..." K' trailed off.

"But?" Kula prodded.

K' looked down. "I can't just throw everything away to hunt him down. I can't do something that reckless anymore. It eats me knowing he's out there, but I can't just give into all this rage." He turned to look at Kula. "Why am I bothering to explain this crap? There's no way you'd understand how I feel."

Kula thought for a second, with a slightly exaggerated finger to her cheek. "Hmmm... yes I do!"

K' chuckled darkly. "No, you don't."

"Sure do!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't."

"Yesssss I dooooooo~"

"You don't."

"I do!"

"noyoudon't"

"yesido"

"noyoudon't"

"yesido"

"noyoudon't"

"yesido"

"How would you know!?" K' said, finally breaking the asinine exchange.

Kula turned to him. "At the last tournament, we ran into Angel, remember? I'll never, ever, EVER forgive her for what she did! And even though I'm the nicest, sweetest little princess you'll ever meet-" K' snorted at this.

"-I'd certainly be way happier if I could freeze her solid and throw her down a ravine!" Kula said with a cheerfulness unbecoming the violent desire she just made clear. "But," she continued, "if I kept thinking about her, I wouldn't be able to enjoy anything at all! Not even ice cream! So instead I can think about the people I do like. People like Foxy, and Diana, and Maxima, and even you, ya big ol' grouch!"

K' thought about this for a moment, and the two were silent for a bit longer. Then, he leaned his head back and smirked. "Well, how could I be mad at anyone else when I have you annoying the hell out of me all the time?"

Kula smiled. K's words were mean, but his tone was happy (or at least, happy in K'-speak). "Soooooo... you feeling any better?" Kula asked in a sing-songy voice.

"Psh. I was fine the whole time." K' said. He turned his head away from her and spoke very quietly. "Thanks, though."

"What was that?" Kula asked innocently.

"Nothing." K' said defensively.

"Did you say 'I'm gonna buy Kula some ice cream?'"

"Hell no."

"I'm pretty sure that's what I heard~"

"I _definitely_ didn't say that!"

"Maximaaa, K' promised me ice cream and now he isn't getting me any!" Kula said, pretending to call out to Maxima.

"Don't even try it! I know he bought you some at the grocery store."

Kula put on an exaggerated pout. "You're no fun, K'."

"Hmph. You're damn right I'm not." K' replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I will never stop writing these two like the goofball siblings they are. I had a lot of fun with this little conversation.


End file.
